


Multiverse

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baby Blasters, And maybe a drink, Archive warnings may be added, Basically a glorified backstory, Beware the man who speaks in hands, But he's a honeypie really, Character tags will be added when they appear, Gaster Needs a Hug, Gaster also has a potty-mouth, Gaster has anger issues, Gaster has seen some shit, Gaster is pissed, Gaster is selectively mute, Gaster is the protagonist, Gaster isn't in the void, Gaster's downfall, Gen, Good!Gaster, Grillby is a sweetheart, Grillby is the only real adult here, Handplates, I promise, Maybe also potty-hands???, Sans and Papyrus are pretty main characters, Swear Words, Swearing, Time Travel, cursing, selective mutism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do if you found out that there were millions of you - and that they were all working in unison, but doing completely different things?<br/>What would you do if they were giving you a bad name?</p><p>Be sad, right? How else do you deal with that? Well, you may think that, but Gaster isn't any normal person.</p><p>How could he be? He's a seven-foot, half-blind, magical, genius skeleton man. He's the furthest from normal you can get.<br/>...Well, so he thinks, until he meets his doubles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beware They Who Speak In Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy! xD
> 
> Basically, this is my own little headcanon backstory of how Gaster got into the void. Yep.  
> Yes, the Skelebros are related to him - and alive. They're only children in this story, however, though Grillby's a teensy bit older. This IS a backstory, after all! xD

[Do you think I'm stupid?]

Asgore stepped back, his eyes flicking over the scientist's hands, before he let a frown settle onto his muzzle. "Stupid? Golly, Dings, I could never think of you as stupid."

[Then why...] Gaster paused, trying to word the sentence in his head. [Did you keep this from me?]

"Because you have rather... unusual, reactions." Asgore looked down slightly and shifted like a scolded child, despite being a few inches taller than the man he stood before. "Nobody knew how you'd react, Dings. You're enthusiastic when it comes to experimentation - perhaps a little too enthusiastic."

[Enthusiasm doesn't come in measurements.] Gaster gave him a half-lidded, almost bored glance, his hands moving faster than his mouth ever would. [How am I supposed to know how much is too much?]

"I dunno, Dings," Asgore sighed, pinching his muzzle and sitting down. "you tell me. You're the genius."

[I prefer the term 'prodigy',] Gaster stretched his mouth into a grin. [Or 'saviour', or 'hero', or even-]

He glared up at Asgore, who had slapped the skeleton's hands out of the air. "Stop. I can't understand you."

Gaster rolled his eyes. [My excitement has nothing to do with that. You're just thick as a brick.] He grinned at the king's complaint. [And childish, too. So why don't you let me into that fun little machine?]

"Fun isn't the word I'd use." Asgore grunted, fiddling with his tangled cape. "It's more educational than fun. We sent Snowdrake to meet himself in a universe where his career had skyrocketed. It was interesti-"

He was suddenly interrupted by a slam of fists on a table. "You... fuck!" Gaster's low growl came in raspy whispers. "Sent a... fucking... Snowdrake... not me! Royal fuck!"

Asgore pressed a paw to the skeleton's face. "What a potty-mouth, Dings!" he laughed, grinning. "Glad to see I got you to open up. We were planning on using you, but I believe it was your eldest's birthday...?"

Gaster grunted, batted at Asgore's paw and turned slightly, his hands moving rapidly again. [Curse you, Azzy.] He paused for a moment, before pursing his 'lips' and continuing. [Sansy insisted on having me there. His brother had been begging... and he wanted to read his new Quantum Physics book with me.]

The king of all monsters snorted and didn't even try to conceal his laugh. "And you call me a softie!"

Gaster tried to hide his grin and elbowed him in the side. [Oh, buzz off, Azz.]

"No. Not until you give up on this experiment."

[Not a chance.]

"...Curse you..."


	2. The soul of the fallen

It was thrilling!

The feeling of being everywhere and nowhere at all, the feeling of your soul splitting and shattering and yet still being whole. He felt his hands move involuntarily as they seemingly faded, yet somehow stayed the same soft white he was used to.

The world turned dark and light all at once, and he smiled and frowned, and blinked and opened his eyes. It felt like he was flying, but his feet were planted on the ground.

“Doctor Gaster?” His assistant’s voice came softly through his earpiece. “What’re you seeing?”

He smiled. He was seeing and blind. He was crying and laughing. He was.

“Everything,” he whispered back, “but nothing.”

Silence came first. “But, doctor, that makes no sense!”

“The world exists and yet it doesn’t,” he told her in fond hums. “You are speaking and yet you are silent.”

“...Are you sure you’re okay, sir?”

“You are melting, you are frozen; you are loud, you are quiet; you are here, and yet you aren’t! Oh, such fun!”

He found himself giggling like a schoolgirl, and yet having a face as straight as a ruler. He found himself speaking in clicks and moans and hands, and yet forming perfect English words.

And suddenly, he felt the need to cough and splutter, as if the air was thick with dust. The world faded into view, a small human child stood in the castle’s corridor, eyes glistening with anger and triumph.

Wait… dust?

It was then that he decided to hide behind a pillar, and then that he heard the familiar voice of his eldest son, but deeper and raspier, airy and breathless. It was then that he noticed the red liquid that had dyed the edge of his robe a murky brown, and it was then that he heard the familiar noise of dust scattering.

It was then that the child stepped forwards, covered in dust and the same red liquid - blood, he realized - and stared into his soul, cold and emotionless. Their face twisted into a grim smile and they raised their arms as if to say “Well, come at me!”

It was then that he realized he feared them. As much as he’d never admit it, he feared them. He found himself gingerly prodding the holes in his palms nervously. The air was thick with dust and the metallic scent of blood, and his gaze slowly found it’s way to the pile that was once his dear Sans, crumpled and disfigured under a blue jacket, slowly turning to dust.

His soul felt cold and his breath came out in hot, shaky bursts, lustily twisting and twirling in the cold, crisp air, as if it were dancing.

He didn’t feel like dancing.

He dropped to his knees and felt under the jacket - his hands made the body beneath them freeze and shake and crumble faster, so he acted as swiftly as possible.

With no less than a swipe, his son’s soul was in his hand.

It seemingly levitated in the hole that once was his palm, and without it, the body before him fluttered away in millions of greyish specks. He tutted at the soul and scooped up the jacket, shifting it slightly and wrapping it gently around the soft, pitiful soul, clutching it to his chest.

“Are you quite alright, little one?” He whispered, against his better judgment. “I am from another timeline. Please, do not be afraid of me.”

Clicks and moans filled the air. The soul was speaking in wingdings. He imagined that, if it had hands, it’d be signing along, too.

‘who are you? why are you here?’

“I am not here,” Gaster decided, “nor am I anywhere else. I am from timeline #126, universe #92. I came here from the void.”

He leant towards the soul and patted it gently. “I managed to rescue your soul, my child.”

‘your child?’ The soul seemed to scoff, as it hummed and vibrated. ‘my father is dead.’

“No,” Gaster said firmly. “I am not alive, nor am I dead. The same goes for you. The void has taught me this.” He paused. “But I suppose, in your world, I am dead. So, hello!”

He let a smile stretch on his face. “My name is Wingdings Gaster, how are ya?”

…

…

‘d-daddy?’


End file.
